Wonwoo's Happiness
by Ohnokai92
Summary: 'Cuma Mingyu' side story. Meanie. Sumber kebahagiaan Wonwoo itu cuma Mingyu. BxB. Twoshoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Wonwoo's Happiness**

.

.

.

"Aku senang sekali sekarang bisa pergi dan pulang kuliah denganmu, _hyung_ " aku tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pria disebelah kananku. Kami sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju rumah. Senyum juga melekat indah diwajah tampannya. Ia menggengam tanganku erat sambil menyusuri jalanan.

Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Dan pria yang sedang berjalan denganku adalah juniorku di universitas. Dia juga tetangga sebelah rumahku. Dan.. oh ya. Dia itu kekasihku. Kim Mingyu. Pria serba bisa ini sudah jadi kekasihku sejak tiga tahun lalu. Terkejut? Kalau ya, berarti kalian sama seperti teman-teman ku di kampus. Tidak ada yang tau kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih.

Siapa yang percaya orang yang berwajah datar dan bersikap dingin -galak- sepertiku ini sudah memiliki pacar yang setahun lebih muda. Mereka tidak tahu saja sifat asliku. Dan yang boleh tahu hanya Mingyu.

"Aku juga sangat senang, Gyu. Aku jadi bisa mengawasimu untuk tidak genit ke orang lain" aku sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi Mingyu. Dia sangat tampan. Sungguh. Banyak sekali wanita atau pria yang mendekatinya bahkan hingga saat ini. Tapi aku bisa bernafas lega karena Mingyu-ku tidak tergoda dengan mereka. Biarlah aku merasa percaya diri.

"Ayo kerumahku, hyung. Kita _movie-date_ dikamar. Mumpung kau sudah tidak sibuk." aku menatap Mingyu lalu mengangguk. Sudah lama kami tidak berkencan karena aku selalu sibuk di kampus. Kami tidak butuh kencan kekanak-kanakan seperti pergi ke taman bermain -walau pernah juga kami lakukan- atau ke pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat ramai. Menurutku kencan itu adalah waktu untuk berduaan.

Kami berjalan sambil berbincang ringan menceritakan kejadian sehari tadi di kampus.

Rumah pertama yang kami temui sebenarnya adalah rumahku. Lalu baru tepat disebelahnya rumah Mingyu. Baru satu langkah aku melewati pintu pagar rumahku, Mingyu berhenti dan membuatku juga ikut berhenti berjalan. Aku menatap Mingyu heran lalu ikut menatap arah pandangnya.

Tepat didepan rumahnya, ibu Mingyu sedang mengantarkan dua orang pria berpamitan pulang. Ibu Mingyu tersenyum kearah dua pria itu. Salah satu pria itu sangat tampan. Terlihat sangat kaya dan elegan. Tapi entah hanya menurutku saja atau memang pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu mirip dengan Mingyu. Dan satu pria lagi terlihat sangat tampan dan imut secara bersamaan. Aku yakin mereka adalah pasangan.

Setelah berpamitan dua pria itu memasuki sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir didepannya lalu melesat pergi dengan cepat. Mingyu masih mematung disampingku. Tatapan mata Mingyu begitu tajam dan aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat tatapan yang seperti itu. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa hubungannya dengan dua pria tadi.

Keluarga Mingyu itu cukup kaya. Ibunya seorang pemilik _event_ _organizer_ sukses. Dan mungkin saja dua orang tadi adalah _klien_ ibu Mingyu. Tapi biasanya kalau soal kerjaan ibu Mingyu tidak mau mengundang orang kerumahnya.

Mingyu itu anak satu-satunya. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya yang _single_ _parent_. Kata Mingyu, ayahnya sudah meninggal saat Mingyu berumur dua tahun. Tapi aku tau itu sebuah kebohongan.

Ayah Mingyu masih hidup. Berdasarkan cerita ibu Mingyu, ayah Mingyu adalah orang yang sangat sukses. Dulu ayah Mingyu dan ibu Mingyu ditambah seorang wanita bernama Im Insoo bersahabat baik. Sejak _high_ _school_ hingga universitas mereka bertiga selalu bersama. Ayah Mingyu jatuh cinta dengan ibu Mingyu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi orang tua ayah Mingyu malah menjodohkannya dengan Insoo. Insoo menggunakan kekuasaan orang tuanya untuk mendapatkan ayah Mingyu. Persahabatan Insoo dan ibu Mingyu jadi sangat memburuk karena itu.

Setelah mereka -terpaksa- menikah, Insoo melahirkan seorang anak lelaki. Tapi diam-diam ayah Mingyu berselingkuh dengan ibu Mingyu hingga ibu Mingyu melahirkan Mingyu. Keluarga kecil Mingyu hidup dengan harmonis walau hanya dengan status perselingkuhan. Saat Mingyu berumur dua tahun perselingkuhan ayah Mingyu terungkap. Insoo marah besar. Dia sampai berani menyakiti ibu Mingyu. Mengancam ayah Mingyu untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan ibu Mingyu. Sungguh dengan berat hati ayah Mingyu menuruti permintaan Insoo untuk melindungi ibu Mingyu dan Mingyu.

Sejak berumur dua tahun Mingyu sudah tidak bertemu ayahnya. Dan ia menganggap ayahnya sudah mati. Mingyu merasa diterlantarkan. Cap anak hasil perselingkuhan membuat dia membenci sosok ayahnya.

.

.

.

Aku dan Mingyu memasuki rumah Mingyu. Hampir setiap hari aku memasuki rumah ini tiga tahun belakangan. Ibu Mingyu sudah menjadi sosok ibu buatku juga. Aku yang tinggal sendiri di _Seoul_ merasa memiliki keluarga bila bersama keluarga Mingyu.

"Aku pulang, _eomma_ " ucap Mingyu saat memasuki rumah. Mingyu dan aku mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah. Mingyu masih menggenggam tanganku.

Ibu Mingyu, Lee Younghee. Atau aku biasa memanggilnya _'eommoni'_. Umurnya sudah kepala empat tapi wajahnya masih terlihat seperti gadis dua puluhan. Ia sedang terlihat gusar sambil duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

" _Eommoni_ , Wonu datang.." ucapku seperti biasa saat aku berkunjung kesini. Ibu Mingyu hanya tersenyum. Aku mendudukkan diri disamping ibu Mingyu.

"Ah.. kalian baru pulang kuliah. Senang ya kalian sudah bisa kuliah sama-sama" senyum ibu Mingyu begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Tapi senyumnya kali ini menyisipkan sesuatu yang terlihat sulit diartikan.

Aku melirik Mingyu yang duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan sofa kami. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Aku melihat pria itu keluar dari rumah tadi. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" wajah Mingyu dingin sekali. Apa yang dimaksud Mingyu adalah pria yang mirip dengannya tadi?

Aku berpindah menatap ibu Mingyu yang menunduk. Aku paham ini masalah yang serius.

" _Eommoni_ , aku akan membuat minuman hangat didapur, kalian bicaralah berdua." aku beranjak dari sofa cepat sebelum sempat ibu Mingyu mencegahku pergi. Mereka butuh waktu berdua. Walau sebenarnya apapun yang mereka bicarakan pasti akan aku ketahui, tapi meninggalkan mereka bicara empat mata akan lebih aman.

Dari ruang keluarga ke dapur itu sangat dekat. Sudah pasti aku bisa mendengar apapun percakapan mereka dari sini. Aku sengaja memperlambat gerakanku menyeduh teh. Sambil sedikit menguping pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu.

"Kim Jongin datang hanya memberi kabar, Gyu." Ibu Mingyu mulai berbicara. " _Appa_ mu sakit parah. Dia jatuh sakit setelah Insoo meninggal. Dia... ingin bertemu dengan mu, Gyu." suara ibu Mingyu sedikit tertahan dibalik isakan. _Eommoni_ sedang menangis. Aku kembali mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengenal siapa itu Kim Jongin dan siapa itu Insoo. Dan berkali-kali aku katakan aku tidak memiliki ayah. Ayah ku sudah mati tujuh belas tahun yang lalu." aku ingat, Kim Jongin itu adalah anak dari ayah Mingyu dan istri sahnya, Im Insoo. Dan apa tadi kata ibu Mingyu? Insoo sudah meninggal.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku terkejut mendengar berita itu.

"Mingyu-ya. Bagaimana pun Kim Cheolsoo itu adalah ayahmu. Temuilah dia _nak_. _Eomma_ mohon." rasanya ingin aku memeluk _eommoni_ saat isakannya terdengar makin memilukan.

Mingyu menggeram. Marah. Aku juga bisa merasakan kebencian Mingyu jika aku ada di posisi Mingyu.

" _Eomma_ tolonglah. Jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi di depanku. Aku tidak mengenalnya dan tidak akan pernah mau mengenalnya.." Aku mengintip dari bilik dapur, Mingyu sudah berdiri dari sofanya dan sudah akan beranjak dari sana. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia sakit keras? Kenapa tidak sekalian ikut mati saja dengan wanita iblis itu!"

Plak!

Aku membatu menatap pemandangan itu. Ibu Mingyu menampar keras pipi Mingyu. Mingyu menatap ibunya dengan tajam sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih. Lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamarnya. Ditambah debuman keras yang aku yakin itu suara pintu kamar Mingyu yang dibanting.

Aku menghampiri ibu Mingyu yang masih mematung berdiri dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Aku memeluknya. Dan tangisnya seketika tumpah didadaku. Ibu Mingyu sudah aku anggap ibuku sendiri. Dan aku sangat tidak tega melihat dia menangis.

"Maafkan _eomma_ , Gyu. _Mianhae_.." _eommoni_ terus menggumamkan kata maaf disela tangisnya. Hatiku juga terasa diiris-iris.

"Aku akan bicara pada Mingyu dan akan membujuknya, _eommoni_. Berhentilah menanggis." aku menghapus genangan air mata diwajah ibu Mingyu. " _Eommoni_ minumlah teh hangat ini lalu beristirahatlah. Serahkan Mingyu padaku." Aku meletakkan satu dari tiga cangkir teh yang kubawa dengan nampan di atas meja. Lalu beranjak membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh ke kamar Mingyu.

Aku mengetuk beberapa kali kamar Mingyu sebelum masuk. Saat masuk yang aku lihat Mingyu sedang meringkuk di bawah jendela kamarnya sambil bersandar di badan kasur. Wajahnya disembunyikan dibalik lutut yang ditekuknya. Aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat Mingyu sehancur itu.

Ku letakkan nampan teh diatas meja belajar Mingyu. Lalu ku hampiri dia perlahan. Ku dudukkan tubuhku disamping Mingyu. Tanganku terulur mengusap lembut punggungnya. Isakan pilu lolos dari mulutnya. Sungguh aku juga ingin menangis. Bantu aku tuhan.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya menyalurkan kenyamanan. Sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Masalah keluarga Mingyu tidak bisa begitu saja diselesaikan bahkan jika aku ikut campur. Untuk sekarang yang aku bisa hanya berada disisi Mingyu.

"Mau ikut aku keluar tidak? Kali ini aku yang mengajakmu kencan. Ditaman. _Eotte_?" setelah kurasa tangisan Mingyu mereda aku mengajukan ide gila. Apa? Kencan? Ditengah masalah serius seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Aku cuma ingin membawa Mingyu keluar rumah dan membantu dia menenangkan pikirannya. Semoga ini ide yang baik. Dan Mingyu mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencuci wajahku dulu. Ambillah satu baju dilemariku. Bajumu basah, _hyung_." aku menatap bagian dadaku. Benar. Ini bajuku sudah sangat basah karena airmata.

Ku ambil satu _sweater_ berwarna biru dari lemari pakaian Mingyu. Lalu mengganti kaosku dengan _sweater_ tersebut. Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menyeka wajah basahnya. Dia juga berganti baju. Lalu menggenggam tanganku keluar rumah.

Ibu Mingyu sepertinya sudah istirahat di kamar karena ruang keluarga sudah kosong. Cangkir teh yang ku seduh tadi tertinggal dalam keadaan kosong di atas meja. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Setelah memakai sepatu, kami keluar menuju taman didekat pemukiman kami.

.

.

.

Menikmati udara sore di pukul setengah enam ini tidak begitu buruk. Matahari sudah beranjak sembunyi dibalik gedung-gedung tinggi. Berjalan sambil bergenggaman tangan seperti yang setiap hari kami lakukan.

"Gyu, bukankah itu Seungkwan?" aku menunjuk seorang yang berjalan keluar dari sebuah rumah menggandeng seorang anak perempuan.

"Iya memang Seungkwan. Tapi siapa anak kecil itu?" itu juga pertanyaan yang sama yang ada diotakku. Seungkwan itu teman sekelas Mingyu di _high_ _school_. Tinggal bersama _noona_ nya. Berdua. Seungkwan dan _noona_ nya masih _single_. Kecuali Seungkwan yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ayo tanya. Aku penasaran" ku tarik tangan Mingyu untuk menghampiri Seungkwan yang berjalan perlahan bersama gadis kecil itu.

"Seungkwan-ah..." aku sedikit berteriak saat sudah dekat dengan Seungkwan. Seungkwan berhenti lalu menatap kami yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Dia tersenyum. Pria tembam asli _Jeju_ itu menunggu kami menghampirinya.

"Mingyu? Wonwoo hyung? Tumben sekali kalian keluar jam segini. Oh ya Mingyu, ku dengar kau masuk universitas S? Kalian satu kampus dong? Asik sekali. Aku dan Hansol tidak bisa satu kampus. Tidak seru." Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Hansol itu pacar Seungkwan. Lelaki berdarah campuran _Amerika_ - _Korea_.

Aku jadi ingat sebenarnya yang niat bertanya itu aku. Kenapa jadi Seungkwan yang bicara panjang lebar. Sebenarnya aku sudah maklum melihat sifat cerewet Seungkwan yang seperti itu. Dia orang yang terbuka dan sangat ceria.

"Kami hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Eum.. kencan ditaman. Kau sendiri mau kemana? Dan...dia?" mataku melirik gadis kecil yang masih dalam gandengan tangan Seungkwan.

"Ah.. Hana-ya, perkenalkan dirimu sayang. Ini teman-teman _oppa_." Seungkwan berbicara sangat lembut kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk. " _Annyeonghaseyo_. Namaku Chwe Hannah. Umurku enam tahun. _Bangapseumnida_ " imut sekali gadis kecil ini. Chwe Hannah. Nama belakangnya sama dengan Hansol. Apa dia putrinya Hansol? Mana mungkin.

" _Annyeong_ Hana. Kim Mingyu _imnida_. Panggil aku Gyu _Oppa_ ya.." Mingyu yang dari tadi terdiam malah duluan memperkenalkan diri sambil mengusap lembut rambut Hana yang berwarna keemasan.

"Hai Hana.. Aku Wonwoo _Oppa_ " ucap ku pada Hana di barengi senyum manis.

Mingyu itu menyukai anak kecil. Ada beberapa kali dia mengatakan sangat ingin memiliki adik. Yang lebih parah Mingyu juga pernah mengatakan ingin punya seorang anak, dariku. _Aku ini pria, Gyu_.

"Hana ini anak dari sepupu laki-laki Hansol. Ibu Hana baru saja meninggal jadi ayahnya dan Hansol sedang mengurus pemakaman. Aku disuruh Hansol untuk menjaga Hana selagi mereka sibuk. Aku _sih_ senang sekali. Apalagi Hana itu menggemaskan." Seungkwan seperti membaca pikiran-pikiran anehku yang mengira Hana adalah putrinya Hansol.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu berlutut dihadapan Hana. Ditangkupnya pipi gembil Hana. "Hana-ya.. Saat ayahmu menjemputmu nanti, kau harus terus menyayangi ayah ya? Jadilah anak yang baik." aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Terlalu terkejut mendengar semua ucapan Mingyu.

Aku menatap Hana, Mingyu dan Seungkwan bergantian.

"Ah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya Wonwoo _hyung_. Aku dan Hana mau ke supermarket membeli beberapa camilan dan eskrim. _Bye hyung_. _Bye_ Mingyu." Seungkwan berjalan mendahului kami.

"Ayo. Katanya mau kencan." aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Mingyu menarik genggaman tanganku.

Sesampainya ditaman aku mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku taman panjang terbuat dari kayu. Membelakangi sebuah air mancur kecil. Mingyu duduk disebelahku. Lalu tanpa meminta izin dia merebahkan tubuhnya di bangku itu. Kepalanya diletakkan di pahaku. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan tindakannya.

Mingyu terdiam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tanganku yang dibawanya ke atas dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Tangan kirinya, ia letakkan di dahi hingga menutupi matanya. Aku mengusap lembut rambutnya menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Aku merindukannya, _hyung_ " Mingyu bergumam pelan. Hampir saja aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya karena masih tertutup lengannya.

Apa tadi? Rindu? Pada siapa? Jangan-jangan...

"Aku merindukan _Appa_.. Ingin sekali aku bertemu dengannya lalu memeluknya. Aku... aku terlalu malu..." aku menyingkirkan lengan yang berada didahinya. Kutatap lembut mata yang sudah meneteskan bulir bening itu.

"Aku juga tau _eomma_ masih mencintai _appa_. Aku melihat _eomma_ menangis tengah malam sambil memeluk foto keluarga kami. Aku sudah jahat pada _eomma_ , _hyung_..." Mingyu menyembunyikan wajahnya diperutku. Isakannya lolos begitu saja.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Ku isyaratkan Mingyu untuk duduk menghadapku. Kutangkup kedua pipinya yang basah. Perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajah Mingyu. Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir Mingyu. Aku ingin sekali menyalurkan rasa banggaku melalui kecupan ini.

Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah salah memilihmu, Gyu. Kau pria terhebat yang pernah aku temui.." jujurku. Sungguh aku bahagia sekali melihat Mingyu yang seperti ini. Mingyu yang tidak lagi keras kepala dan mengenyampingkan gengsinya untuk mengakui kesalahan. Dia pria yang sangat hebat.

"Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Semua orang juga pernah membenci. Tapi yang paling penting adalah memperbaiki semua kesalahan dan menghapus semua rasa benci." ku bawa tubuh Mingyu kedalam pelukanku.

Mingyu mengangguk dalam pelukanku. "Aku akan menemui _appa_.." senyumku makin merekah mendengar satu kalimat dari bibir Mingyu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

.

Hai...

Noona kembali membawa drama kehidupan Meanie. Diselipin Kaisoo sedikit. Siapa yang setuju kalau Kim Jongin dan Kim Mingyu itu mirip?

Fic ini cuma twoshoot. Chap selanjutnya akan di publish secepatnya. Kalau chap ini banyak yang respon update selanjutnya juga bisa dipercepat. /maksa/

Silahkan beri saya saran dan kritik. Review yang masuk di semua fic saya sudah dibaca. Terima kasih. Dan maaf tidak bisa dibalas satu persatu.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Masih hutang Junhao di Seventeen Romance. Secepatnya juga bakal di update.

Salam Kaisoo Meanie. Ppyong!

Kim Noona

Sat, 6th August 2016


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo's Happiness (2)

.

.

.

Setelah sejam kami habiskan ditaman akhirnya Mingyu mengajakku pulang. Dia ingin minta maaf pada ibunya. Dalam perjalan ke rumah kami mampir ke pedagang kudapan untuk diberikan ke _eommoni_.

Saat memasuki rumah Mingyu, yang terlihat adalah _eommoni_ yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar. Menenteng sebuah tas tangan berwarna hitam. Sepertinya akan pergi.

" _Eomma_ mau kemana jam 7 malam begini?" tanya Mingyu. Ia menatap mata bengkak ibunya. Lalu berjalan mendekat.

" _Eo-eomma_.. Uh-itu..." _eommoni_ terlihat gugup dan takut. Tapi juga dari matanya memancarkan aura kecemasan.

"Katakan saja, _eomma_." ucap Mingyu dengan nada lembut.

"B-barusan Kyungsoo, istri Jongin menelepon. Cheolsoo keadaannya memburuk" _eommoni_ menunduk. Aku tau _eommoni_ pasti takut kalau Mingyu marah.

Mingyu diam tanpa suara. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya.

"Biarkan _eomma_ menemuinya. Sekali saja, Gyu. Kemungkinan ini yang terakhir. Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau menemuinya. Setidaknya ijinkan _eomma_ pergi." _eommoni_ menggenggam tangan Mingyu. Memohon dengan sepenuh hatinya.

 _Eommoni_ adalah wanita yang hebat dimataku. Membesarkan Mingyu seorang diri tanpa suami. Harus memendam rasa cinta yang begitu besar bertahun-tahun. Aku sangat mengaguminya.

"Aku akan ikut dengan _eomma_." _eommoni_ sama terkejutnya denganku. Walau sebenarnya kata-kata itu yang sudah ku bayangkan keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

Mingyu melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya lalu melesat masuk kekamarnya. Sepeninggal Mingyu masuk kamar aku menatap _eommoni_ sambil tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil.

Mingyu keluar membawa kunci mobil. Membawa tubuh ibunya dalam rangkulan dan menggenggam tanganku. "Ikutlah bersama kami, _Hyung_." aku hanya mengangguk dan menurut.

.

.

.

.

Ayah Mingyu dirawat di rumah sakit besar di _Seoul_ yang hanya berjarak lima belas menit dari rumah. Sampai dirumah sakit kami langsung menuju ruang rawat ayah Mingyu. Kemungkinan Kyungsoo sudah memberitahu _eommoni_ dimana letak kamar rawatnya.

Baru saja Mingyu akan membuka pintu kamar rawat, seseorang keluar dalam keadaan panik. Itu Kyungsoo, menatap kami sekilas lalu berlari cepat memanggil dokter. Ada apa?

 _Eommoni_ buru-buru masuk kedalam ruangan melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku dan Mingyu mengikuti dari belakang. Diruangan itu hanya ada Kim Jongin, seorang anak kecil dan pasien -ayah Mingyu- yang sedang mencoba berbicara. Sepertinya dalam masa sekaratnya.

 _Eommoni_ sedikit berlari menghampiri ayah Mingyu. "Cheolsoo _oppa_. Ini aku, Younghee. Aku membawa Mingyu untuk menemuimu _oppa_. Bertahanlah.." _eommoni_ memanggil Mingyu mendekat dan Mingyu menurut. Jongin bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri, memberi ruang untuk Mingyu bertemu ayahnya.

Jongin berjalan mendekati anak lelaki yang dari tadi duduk di sofa sudut ruangan.

Aku kembali menatap tiga orang yang sedang melepas rindu. Ayah Mingyu berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf disela suaranya yang makin lama makin tercekat. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Aku melihat Mingyu berusaha tersenyum dibalik tangisannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba suasana diruangan itu begitu menegang. Suara mesin-mesin yang berada disamping ayah Mingyu mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi yang semakin _intens_ dan tidak beraturan.

 _Eommoni_ menjerit lirih. Mingyu makin menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya. Jongin berlari panik menuju pintu.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Dokter! Dimana dokternya! Sialan!" Jongin berteriak frustasi.

Aku membeku ditempatku berdiri. Tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Hingga tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik kebawah. Anak lelaki tadi. Kutatap wajahnya yang berair. Aku yakin dia ketakutan juga disuasana genting ini.

Aku berjongkok untuk menghapus airmata anak lelaki itu. Dan aku berinisiatif mengajaknya keluar ruangan.

Saat aku beranjak keluar, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan beberapa orang berbaju putih berlarian masuk.

Dokter dan perawat itu memeriksa keadaan ayah Mingyu. Kyungsoo keluar lalu menghampiri anak lelaki yang berdiri disampingku sambil tangannya ku genggam.

Anak lelaki itu langsung menerjang Kyungsoo dengan pelukan.

" _Mom_ , apa _haraboji_ kesakitan? Taeoh takut" aku menatap kedua makhluk imut itu.

 _Mom_? Ibu? Pria ini dipanggil ibu?

"Taeoh berdoa saja supaya _haraboji_ tidak kesakitan lagi.." Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada bocah bernama Taeoh itu. Lalu dengan gerakan natural dia menggendong Taeoh.

"Dia putra yang aku dan Jongin adopsi.." apa pikiranku bisa semudah itu terbaca?

Aku mengagguk dan tersenyum canggung menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Lalu sebuah jeritan kuat terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Itu _eommoni_. Setelahnya yang terdengar adalah tangis _eommoni_ dan suara mesin-mesin yang berdenging panjang. Aku sungguh tau apa artinya. Ayah Mingyu sudah meninggal.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merapikan kemeja hitam yang aku pakai sebelum mengangkat nampan berisi makanan. Aku sedang berada di upacara pemakaman ayah Mingyu. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Jadi hanya membantu Kyungsoo melayani pelayat yang akan makan.

Aku melirik _eommoni_ , Mingyu dan Jongin _hyung_ yang duduk berjajar menyambut pelayat. Mata Mingyu bengkak sekali tapi sudah tidak menangis. Tadi malam dia sudah menangis dalam pelukanku. Jongin _hyung_ juga berusaha menahan air matanya. Hanya _eommoni_ yang dengan isakan kecil.

Banyak sekali pelayat yang datang mengingat relasi ayah Mingyu yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

" _Uncle_ , Taeoh haus.." aku tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Taeoh. Dia dengan cepat dekat denganku. Kyungsoo memberitahu Taeoh bahwa dia harus memanggilku paman. Aku mengajaknya untuk mengambil air lalu memberinya minum. Lalu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dia kembali berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Setelah meletakkan makanan di meja pelayat aku menghampiri Mingyu.

" _Eommoni_ dan Jongin _hyung_ sebaiknya makanlah dulu. Biar aku dan Mingyu yang disini. Setelah itu bergantian." Ujarku sambil membantu _eommoni_ berdiri.

Tinggal aku berdua dengan Mingyu disini. Mingyu duduk bersandar ke tembok. Melirik foto mendiang ayahnya yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga putih.

Aku juga ikut bersandar disamping Mingyu. Membiarkan Mingyu bersandar di bahuku.

"Aku sedih dan bahagia secara bersamaan, _hyung_. Apa aku terdengar jahat?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau pantas bahagia. Walau untuk terakhir kalinya, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Dan kau mendapatkan ayahmu kembali.." ujarku.

Kali ini Mingyu yang mengangguk. "Masih terbersit penyesalan di hatiku. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku menemuinya. Aku pasti bisa bersamanya lebih lama" aku menggenggam tangan Mingyu.

"Ini yang terbaik, Gyu. Tuhan memberikanmu yang terbaik.."

Ku kecup lembut kepalanya yang ada dibahuku. Menyalurkan rasa cinta ku pada Mingyu.

Mingyu adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Tapi kebahagiaannya ada prioritasku. Aku akan bahagia jika Mingyu bahagia. Jika dia sedang tidak bahagia. Sekuat tenaga aku akan membuatnya bahagia.

Jeon Wonwoo's happiness is Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

" _Daddy_!" aku dan Mingyu baru masuk rumah keluarga Mingyu saat seorang lelaki kecil menerjang ke pelukan Mingyu.

"Taeoh-ya, ini _uncle_ Mingyu. Bukan _daddy_.." ucap Mingyu berjalan menggendong Taeoh masuk.

 _Eommoni_ , Mingyu, Jongin hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung berhubungan baik. Mereka menjadi satu keluarga yang begitu saling mendukung dan bahagia.

" _Eoh_? _Uncle_ mirip sekali dengan _daddy_. Jadi Taeoh pikir _daddy_ yang datang.." Taeoh mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Taeoh duduk disofa bersama aku dan Mingyu dikanan dan kirinya.

"Jongin sedang mengurus perusahan _appa_ yang di _Daegu_ bersama Kyungsoo.." _eommoni_ keluar dari bilik dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman.

Memang sering sekali Taeoh dititipkan dirumah Mingyu saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus pergi keluar daerah atau keluar negeri.

Jadilah Taeoh sangat dekat denganku dan Mingyu.

" _Uncle_ Wonu membawakan Taeoh mainan tidak? Taeoh kebosanan. _Mom_ lupa membawakan mainan Taeoh.."

" _Uncle_ harus pulang kerumah dulu untuk mengambil mainan buat Taeoh.." ucapku.

"Bawa saja Taeoh main dirumahmu Wonu-ya.. _Eommoni_ mau pergi menemui _klien_ sebentar lagi. Tapi kalian makan siang terlebih dulu.. _Eomma_ sudah masak." Ucap lembut _eommoni_ yang aku jawab dengan senyum merekah.

"Wonwoo _hyung_.. Nanti kalau kita menikah kita harus mengadopsi anak perempuan ya?" aku melotot kearah Mingyu.

"Yang dipikiranmu itu apa hanya ada menikah dan anak saja? Pikirkan tuh projek akhir semestermu.." ucapku protes.

"Atau kalau kau mau kita bisa membuatnya sendiri.." Sialan. Mingyu mengerlingkan matanya menggodda.

"Kim _Pabbo_ Mingyu!"

.

.

.

.

 **The Real End**

.

.

.

.

.

Ending yang mengecewakan kah?

Ini side story dari fic Cuma Mingyu. Semoga ga terlalu melenceng dari fic sebelumnya. Silahkan beri saya kritik dan saran.

Terima kasih yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Terima kasih cinta yang sudah kalian berikan untuk adik adik tercinta saya beserta pasangannya (Kaisoo Meanie)

Sampai jumpa di fic senlanjutnya (kalo ada) Hehe

Kim Noona

Sun, 7th August 2016


End file.
